There has been a recent upsurge in searching for a better method of wetting, dispersing, spreading and deterging micronized TiO.sub.2, ZnO and other pigments in dermatological cosmetic formulations.
Previously octyldodecyl neopentoanoate, the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,604, has been introduced and used by this inventor as a method of wetting TiO.sub.2.
The present invention introduces the use of a combination of two specific neopentyl glycol diesters as the dispersant for these pigments.